


Crawl of Shadows

by paynesgrey



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-05
Updated: 2009-10-05
Packaged: 2019-03-09 20:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Peter is drawn to the circus, and Lydia beckons him to her.





	Crawl of Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the A-Z Meme for "Tattoo" for [](http://rtwofan.livejournal.com/profile)[rtwofan](http://rtwofan.livejournal.com/)'s request.

Peter walks the gravel labyrinth under the stars and lights of the circus. He doesn’t know why he’s here, but something calls to him – something that he remembers someone saying (he doesn’t remember who) about regaining connections.

It must be a trance, but he’s curious enough to keep going, to walk among the chatter and color of the traveling carnival. Shadows follow him, but he can’t feel enough to discern if they’re menacing. Eyes follow him, sensations prick at his nerves, and he keeps seeing the faces of people he’s never met, but might have in another lifetime.

He opens the zipper on his paramedic coat. It’s suddenly warmer, but the heat is gentle and lulled, and he doesn’t break a sweat. Peter just keeps walking, searching for something that has no tangible form – yet – but fills his senses, reminding him of citrus fruits and sandy beaches.

He doesn’t know why, but he stops. He feels the energy around him stall too, as if he’s right where he needs to be. His eyes roam over the dark red velvet tent, and he steps back slightly as a long, tan arm pokes out, the hand beckoning him forward.

The tattoo of the compass spins wildly on his arm, and it burns. He cries softly, and for a moment he tastes the grittiness of dirt and India ink on his tongue. As he’s drawn into the tent and sees her, the taste fades and the feeling of leering shadows subsides.

\--

Her first impression of him is that he’s perfect. Immediately, Lydia places her hopes on Peter. She studies him, smiling with anticipation as he watches her in turn, curiosity and fear rolling off him like a fog. He’ll get over that soon, since she senses the loss in him, the yearning to fit into something and use his powers for good.

But Lydia finds more joy in Peter’s arrival than he knows. She admits to being selfish. If Peter can become a part of their family, maybe she’ll have time to see her little girl again.

“Who are you?” he asks. His voice is gentle, but his eyes are dark and cautious.

“Have a seat,” she says, ignoring his question. He prefers to stand, so Lydia turns around and shrugs the robe off her. She does not see his expression toward her nudity but almost longs for it. Instead, she closes her eyes and taps into her power. She hears him gasp as she feels his image form on her back.

“I knew you would come,” she says cryptically. She turns around, and his eyes widen when he sees her exposed chest and she does not cover herself. She grabs his arm, and the compass spins. He grits his teeth a little, and she smiles. “You’ll get used to that.”

“What…what are you?” he asks in a heavy breath.

“I’m an empath like you. Only, my power is a little different.” She bends down and picks up the robe, covering herself so he’s no longer uncomfortable.

Lydia stares, and when Peter feels something, he looks at his other arm. Lydia’s face tattoos into his skin, and he steps back, scared of his own body.

“You have my ability now,” she says.

“I don’t want it. I…I needed the speed to help people,” Peter says in annoyance.

Lydia waves off his concern. “We can teach you how to use your powers when you want to. You don’t have to lose them one at a time.”

The bargain is tempting; he meets her eyes immediately, searching for truth. She smiles gently. She walks toward him, infringing upon his personal space. He stands rigid like a stature, only jerking slightly as she traces her fingers over her own image on his arm.

She hopes Samuel will not be angry with her for revealing too much. The truth is she doesn’t know if Samuel can help him, but that isn’t the issue here. They will try to use anything they can to bring him here; that’s Samuel’s goal, not hers.

Lydia’s eyes roam over Peter’s arm, and she imagines the bare, pale skin underneath his clothes. He has a lot of potential, and she sees him as a tabula rasa, empty and endless – rich and naïve as her power blooms within him.

“Who… who are you?” he asks again, his jaw set and his expression firm. Lydia retracts her hand from his arm and pulls away from him as she leans against a table in the tent. She hears movement outside, and she can feel Samuel coming closer.

“He’ll see you now,” she says, and Lydia is almost sad she has to leave them. Peter looks at her, still curious and wide-eyed like a child, but there’s a skepticism burning behind his wonder.

Peter stays, though. He does not run, and he does not make excuses to leave. Lydia finds real hope in that, and her heart flutters at the idea that maybe his initiation will give her the chance to see her daughter again. Lydia will be in Peter’s debt for that, and as she looks at him closer, feeling her power ebb and flow within him, she plans to thank him and return any of his favor.

She slinks by him and traces a hand over his shoulder, wishing she could feel skin on skin instead of the tight fibers of his coat. He watches her glide outside through the curtains, and Lydia sees Samuel and meets his dark eyes.

“He’s ready,” she says. She tilts her head and Samuel places a soft hand on her shoulder before he goes inside. Lydia closes her eyes and already feels Peter’s shock; they’ve met before.

Then, she feels his ease – his openness to Samuel that she can only envy. Maybe someday Peter will be that open and accepting to her, when of course, he becomes part of their family.

Lydia hopes and wishes; she adamantly knows that Peter Petrelli will be good for them, maybe even better for _her_.


End file.
